


Fall For Me

by haikyuuho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Student Oikawa Tooru, fluff?, nothing illegal, platonic! oikuroo, somebody teach me how to tag, teacher iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuho/pseuds/haikyuuho
Summary: Oikawa was in deep shit.  So deep, in fact, that looking up resulted in him wanting to throw up. Because that’s how deep in shit he was. He had a good reason, of course. And it sure as hell wasn’t his fault.orOikawa has a massive crush on the new student teacher. With the help of Kuroo, these two sneaky bastards will ruin much more than one persons life.





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing a fic, please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wholeheartedly accept feedback so please feel free to say anything in the comments, including any ideas you have. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm sorry about the chapter spacing I know it much be really hard to read it how it is. I'll do my best to figure out why it won't let me change it.

Oikawa was in deep shit. So deep, in fact, that looking up resulted in him wanting to throw up. Because that’s how deep in shit he was. He had a good reason, of course. And it sure as hell wasn’t his fault.  
Over the course of his 17 years, Oikawa had never been attracted to someone as instantly as when the new teacher entered the classroom. That man, to put it simply, was the fucking hottest person he had seen in his life so far. So, to make it fair, Oikawa decided that from that day forth, he would make the life of that fantastically hot teacher a living hell. 

“Iwa-senpai! He called, I need some help with question 4!” With big innocent eyes, Oikawa Tooru looked up as the hulk of a man gracefully walked toward him. Iwaizumi Hajime, (it took Oikawa endless teasing to get him to tell him his first name), the dark haired, dark eyed beauty with beautiful arms that almost everyone in school was crushing on. And the best thing was, that made Oikawa accept his crush-wait, what no, he didn’t have a crush on iwa-senpai- Iwaizumi Hajime was a student teacher.  
“What do you need help with, Oikawa?” asks Iwaizumi-senpai, in that deep voice Oikawa loved so much. “And I asked you to stop calling me that, use my whole name.” Was it Oikawa’s imagination, or was there a small smile on his face? “I forget how to convert grams to moles to liters. Show me?” With a heavy sign, Iwaizumi started to explain how to do the conversions. Almost the same thing Oikawa had asked him to explain the other day. The patience of this man astounded him. Luckily, though, chemistry wasn’t the only class that Iwaizumi helped teach.

-

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE. FIND A PARTNER AND START WITH SOME BUMPS BACK AND FORTH!” Coach yelled from across the room. Even though Oikawa had been playing volleyball since he was little and was one of the best players on their school’s team, coach always insisted that they started off with the basics. There were, of course, a lot of kids who didn’t play volleyball in his gym class.  
“Oi, Oikawa! Are you gonna be my partner this time around, or what?” Oikawa looks over to his best friends’ smirk. Kuroo was Oikawa’s equivalent; a master of the art of pissing people off and his laid-back personality evened out Oikawa’s unnaturally cocky one. They were a dynamic duo and Kuroo had been helping Oikawa with his quest to conquer Iwaizumi since the very beginning. “Will you go solo this time, or do you want my help? I’m sure we can figure out a way to get Iwaizumi-senpai to take his shirt off.” The raven-haired boy was grinning madly. “Let’s do it” He replied. The two boys started off with bumping as usual, but since Kuroo also played on the volleyball team, they progressed through the drills faster than most of the class. Iwaizumi-senpai was circulating around the gym, helping the less athletic kids with proper positions for bumping, setting and spiking. Every time he came close to Oikawa, Kuroo would hit the ball low, forcing Oikawa to either miss it or stick his ass out for Iwaizumi. Of course, he chose the latter. So, with the help of his partner in crime, Oikawa, once again, forced Iwaizumi-senpai to notice him.  
With about 20 minutes left in class, coach decided on a quit little game. Since both Oikawa and Kuroo were good players, they ended up on separate teams. However, surprisingly enough, Iwa-chan was put on Oikawa’s team. The game started and Oikawa was immediately distracted. “Iwa-chan! Did you play volleyball in high school?” Iwaizumi looked over at the brunette, a look of slight annoyance on his face. “Yes, Oikawa I did. Now if you’d please pay att-.” Oikawa suddenly found himself looking up at the fluorescent lights of the gym. Everything was hazy and something was trickling down his nose. He heard a heavy sigh and a mumbled “yes, coach” before someone was lifting him up, up and he was standing, a sturdy arm wrapped around his waist.  
Oikawa looked to his left, at the head of spiky hair that greeted him. Wow, he thought, I didn’t realize how short Iwa- “Alright Oikawa, lets go” and that strong arm, which felt so good, pulled him towards the doors leading out of the gym. A tissue was held up and Oikawa obediently took it, holding it to his nose. Iwaizumi-senpai walked him towards the medical room located a few doors down from the gym. He silently opened the door and flicked on light, gently helping Oikawa sit down on the bed before removing his arm. The lack of warmth of the other man made goosebumps rise on Oikawa’s arms in the cold sanitary room. The door shut behind them. “So you’re also a medic” he noted, as Iwaizumi-senpai went around the small room getting supplies.  
“Not really. I know the basics, but anything more and its out of my league. Alright, hold this up to your nose in case it starts bleeding again. I’m going to move your nose around a bit to make sure it isn’t broken.” Oikawa took the bunched up tissue from Iwaizumi-senpai’s hand, letting his fingers brush the others briefly. Iwa-chans eyes flicked up to the injured boy’ before fixing his intense gaze on Oikawa’s nose. With deft fingers, Iwaizumi began to move Oikawa’s nose side to side, asking if it hurt in places or if it just felt sore. After a thorough inspection, Iwaizumi concluded it neither broken or sprained and said Oikawa could return to class. Like hell was he returning to class when iwa-chan was in his grasp. Oikawa waited until the right moment, stood up really fast to make himself dizzy and “tripped” over Iwaizumi’s feet. But while his vision went white, he did end up tripping for real and for the second time that day he found himself sprawled on the floor. Only this time, it really hurt. “Ow ow ow, ow!” he cried, desperately clutching his knee as his old injury flared up again. This wasn’t part of the plan. In his pain filled mind, he hadn’t noticed Iwaizumi-senpai kneel down beside him, supporting his back and trying to calm him down while tears streaked down his cheeks. “Oikawa, what happened? Are you okay? Oik-Oikaway calm down. Shh, its okay tell me what happened” And those bara arms of Iwa-chans wrapped around him once again; he slowly began to rock. After Oikawa had finally calmed down enough to speak and the pain in his knee had become a dull throb, he explained.  
It was an old injury from his childhood made worse by playing volleyball. Him and Kuroo had been outside one day playing in the forest near Oikawa’s house. Oikawa, being the awkward, lanky kid he was, lost his balance on a log crossing a small creek and sprained his knee falling. It wasn’t a bad sprain, but over the years of playing volleyball it would start to flair up again and progressively got worse. He now had to wear a knee brace every time he played a game (not in gym class since its not nearly as competitive) and be careful not to tweak it. Oops.  
When Oikawa looked up at the face near his, his stomach clenched. That intense look, with a mixture of concern, nearly undid him. “Do you think you can stand?” Iwaizumi-senpai asked, slowly removing himself from behind Oikawa. “I can try.” He began to stand on his good leg, using Iwa-chan as support. As soon as he placed his other leg on the ground, his knee gave out and Iwaizumi had to catch him before he fell. “You could always, you know, carry me?” Oikawa half asked, using a slightly deeper voice to sound more seductive. Iwaizumi heaved a heavy sigh, before bending down putting his hand behind his back and damn he had a nice ass and wow those arms- “Come on. I’ll carry you to my car and drive you home. I’ll let coach know what happened too. You’ll be excused from the rest of your classes today” the older man said, a roughness to his voice Oikawa hadn’t heard before. He blinked away his surprise and with a huge grin, gingerly climbed onto the back of the hottest teacher at his school. Oh, how Kuroo would love to see this. Iwaizumi-senpai stood up and, being careful of Oikawa’s knee, exited the medical room and walked towards his car parked in the staff parking lot. After depositing the taller boy on the ground, he unlocked his door and helped him get in. Oikawa might’ve held on to Iwa-chans arm a little longer than necessary and ok maybe I squeezed them too. Suddenly out of nowhere a grinning Kuroo entered his field of vision. A gym bag was thrown in his face and a not so subtle wink was given before the raven haired boy ran off again. Iwaizumi opened his car door and entered, heaving another sigh. He started the engine and proceeded to Oikawa’s house after asking for instructions. Today, he thought, was a good day.  
Oikawa went home with a smile on his face.


End file.
